Tando Oddball
　 Early Days-Tando Oddball like most geonosians grew up on geonosis in a hive. Tando had some chores around the house but not many he tended to fetch parts for his father Sunas Oddball. Tando had a friend named Svak Kenton, they would race around a nearby spire and played games often. One day, there was a knock at the residence of Tando and Sunas. Sunas opened the door, there stood a well dressed businessman who offered Sunas a book on general topics. At seeing the book Tando smiled and ran to where he kept a few credits, he then gave them to the businessman. The man stood in surprise and handed the book to Tando. Tando began reading the book for hours a day learning many things such as How to fly a starship and How to fix a generator. Increased responsibility-As Tando continued reading the book he grew in intelligence and soon was one of the smartest of his learning group, He also began racing more with Svak and became stronger physically as well. As Sunas noticed the intelligence and strength of Tando he assigned him more tasks such as going to markets to buy parts and helping with work. One day Tando had an idea so he got together with Svak and they started a business fixing machines. Svak liked the idea and at first hearing started making advertisement posters and placing them around the marketplace. The Stand is Robbed-One day as Svak was out fixing a machine in the area, Tando was watching over the stand. As he was fixing a machine for a customer Tando noticed a hand reaching for his credit pouch. Tando tossed the machine at the customer and pounced for the hand missing by milliseconds. The thief began running with Tando in pursuit, They ran through a few streets before The thief disappeared inside a building. Tando walked in but couldn’t find the thief. Out of 150 credits made in the business 50 had been in that very pouch. Tando was ashamed of himself for not catching the thief. 　 Security upgrade-After the theft of his credits Tando began reading in his book about security. He learned how to install locks and reinforce doors and other things but with only 50 credits he only installed some locks and reinforced a window. Then Tando began building a germ killer so that he wouldn’t catch disease he did so in about 2 weeks. As he glanced at his creation he was surprised at what he had accomplished. He installed the germ killer immediately. The germ killer despite Tando knowing it would one day save his life. Infection- One day as Tando came home he noticed people coughing. He ran to his residential area and almost as soon as he got there an alarm signaled to evacuate. Tando grabbed his book and a bag of belonging and left. People were infected with a terrible disease that was highly contagious. Tando found that the germ killer had cleaned him of the virus allowing Him and Sunas to make it to the shuttles. Sunas found one unlocked and they both entered. Immediately closing the shuttle. Tando reviewed his book and soon they were flying. The rest of the hive except a few survivors was destroyed. Tando and his father then began searching geonosis for a place to live. Finding a cave they made a home there.